ON HOLD The Encounter with the Former Stalker
by hesvanloon
Summary: Booth&Brennan are working together for 5 years, come across a well known and creepy guy, new Jeffersonian employee. he's here to take things a step further to Brennan. B&B also need to figure out their partner status. my first fanfic, it's short but will update soon! rating t, may change to M, proper warning before hand. Chapter 6 is up!
1. chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

 **Okay so this is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle! Oh and very important, English is not my native language, so please be nice about the simple words I use. It is a bit short(I want to know what you guys think of my writing, and will update very soon depending on the reviews! ) about our perfect couple Booth Brennan, interacting with our little stalker(remember him?) it's an idea I had today, so if you like this maybe I will turn it in to a longer story. Enjoy and please review!** **i do not own bones!**

She sat in her office, reading old case files, trying to come up with ideas for her new book. She has an excellent memory, but somehow she forgot half of the case plots from the last month.

There hasn't been a case in over a week, and she started to get bored. She enjoyed her time in the field more than she would ever admit, especially since it was the time she spend with that confusing and gut following FBI man.

Why did Booth shake her world like that? She build herself like a rational, sophisticated and science driven person, but somehow he was the only one that could make her say words like 'jumping the gun' or 'ol' man'. She even let him call her bones! Why didn't he just call her Brennan, or Dr. B, like Hodgins did. It just had to be different. Well he was a weird nickname kind of guy...

A small smile came across her face every moment Booth crossed her mind. Excellent symmetric face, with a body like carved out of stone. Square shoulders, muscular arms and chest. A body that could take a hard punch and still stand up straight. she feld a little giddy everytime she thought of him, and she could not place that feeling.

Booth and Brennan have been working together for almost 5 years, but she could never understand Booth completely.

She knew his manouvres, what made him happy or sad, what drove him. But everytime she looked into his eyes, her findings were thrown out the window. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with warmth, and praising her of some sort when he looked at her. She was a genius, but incapable of reading the most simple emotions.

Lost in her thought, Brennan didn't notice Angela walked in her office, gasping.

"Sweetie! You have to come look. We have a new employee, he works on the new exhibit next to us. But he kinda reminds me of something, like I know him. But you know my memory is not even half as good as yours so can you please come look?"

Her best friend was phasing through her office in some kind of panic, but Brennan only woke up from her daydream after Angela slapped her hand on the desk. "Sweetie! Did you hear what I said?"

Brennan locked eyes with her and tried very hard to comprehend what was going on. "Was it something about a new employee, at another exhibit?" Angela squeeked.

"I am not interested in watching, I'd rather work on my book."

"But sweetie, like I said, I need your perfect memory, he reminds me of a weirdo from the past but I am not sure, and I don't want to slap an innocent man!"

Brennan tried to keep her face straight, how can she let someone else rely on her memory if she herself thinks it is flaky and incomplete? She gave her friend her not interested look, so she didnt have to leave her office. "Ang, I am going to eat my sandwich and want to work on my book. If I have work for you I will let you know."

The girl stopped her phasing around and sighed. "you are no fun, I will send you a picture!" and with that Angela left quickly.

After eating her sandwich, Brennan decided to call booth. She hadn't heard from him all day, but hope rose that if she called him, a case will appear.

 _Booth._

"hello booth, it's Brennan."

 _ah bones! Miss me already?_

Well, you would not believe it, but i was hoping there would be a new case by now."

 _i am sorry bones, nothing greasy or slimey today._

"that is unfortunate. call me when you have one!"

 _you betcha! i've been dying to get out of the office today._

They laughed and agreed on an early stop of the day.

 _I will take you to dinner, I am craving some chinese!_

"Let us do that booth, will you pick me up at four? I need some groceries for my dinner party tomorrow."

 _at your service bones!_

They hung up, and both enjoyed their dinner plans more than normal. Somerhing was changing, but Brennan couldn't grasp what is was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **So, I know the first part was short, but I will make it up to you! Some info: this sets in about the 5th season, but in parts in the sum of the whole, BB do not have the talk outside the Hoover. They are not together(yet!) and no one is going anywhere as long as im involved :) so it's at the end of fifth season. And from here I will only follow major story lines like the pregnancy.**

 **Enjoy ths chapter!** **i do not own bones!**

Strangely enough Booth and Brennan had a lot to talk about, taking it they hadn't had a case in over a week.

They joked and laughed about the birds and the bees, enjoying their Chinese food as time passed by.

Brennan liked the way Booth and her communicated right now. She noticed that their bickering about gut feeling or logic was only meant in the field, when there was murder involved. She felt at ease. And from what she learned about emotions, she knew Booth felt the same way.

"How about I take you home, bones?"

Booth grinned at her puzzled face as he paid the check and left a tip.

"That's fine." she was trying to come up with the right words to say, how to express how she felt about the fun night they had.

They stood up from the table and walked towards the SUV.

She took her place in the passenger seat and they drove to her apartment.

"Thank you for dinner Booth, it was very nice." Brennan only spoke what she felt comfortable saying, her thoughts were unstable.

Booth smiled. "Not a problem! I have to make sure my bones is doing alright!"

 _My bones._

Booth froze and prayed to god she didn't notice the weight of that word.

They were doing so well together now, he was not ready to out his feelings completely. He didn't want to push her in making a decision.

He knew her head was filled with the conversation they had with Sweets last month, trying to grasp the logic from all that the psychologist had said.

Booth would give her the time she needed. He would give her everything.

Brennan didn't understand why the conversation had stopped all of a sudden, but she let it slide when they pulled over next to her building.

"You will be here tomorrow at the dinner party, right Booth?" she grabbed the grocery bag and glanced at him, hopefully.

The party was not her idea, but Angela insisted on eating dinner with the Jeffersonian family every now and then.

So Brennan hoped her partner would be there, to keep things light and easy.

"Of course bones! I know you are making your famous Mac and cheese. I wouldn't miss that for the world!"

Booth winked his eyebrow and Brennan laughed at her partners enthusiasm.

"Wonderful, I will see you tomorrow at six!" she opened her car door to shut it again after booth and her told each other good night.

Once Brennan entered her quiet apartment, she realised feelings and thoughts she didnt recognize. It was that giddy feeling she had earlier, but still couldn't place it.

The thoughts where still scattered in her head, catogorizing them failed again. Both feelings and thoughts had one thing that brougth them together: Booth.

Brennan rememberd her excitement when Booth asked her to skip the last hour of work and grab chinese food with him. It was like skipping last class and hang out with the captain of the football team. Although she felt like the school nerd so the couple hanging out didn't seem logical to her.

To make her mind at ease, she grabbed her phone, remembering Angela would have send her a picture of that new guy by now.

Brennan figured it would be amusing, so she poured herself a glass of wine and sat down on her couch.

Once the picture uploaded, it was all but amusing. Angela was right, the man was familiar.

She most certainly recognized him, and it send a shiver down her spine.

The new employee was Oliver Laurier, her former stalker. He called himself a Brennanite, a superior form of fan.

Brennan recollected vaguely that she broke his nose once, because he was acting very inappropriate towards her.

She sighed heavily, and while sipping on her wine she send Angela a reply.

 _''You were right Ang, he is familiar. I will tell you everything in the morning, but do NOT tell Booth. Thank you.''_

Brennan knew she could trust her friend with keeping it from her partner, because Booth would only blow this situation out of proportion.

Unfortunately Brennan couldn't sleep, while she was very tired. Her head was spinning with questions.

There had to be a rational explanation for Oliver suddenly working at the Jeffersonian, at the exhibit right next to her workspace.

She had to find the answer and she needed Angela's help, before Booth found out.

 **A rather short piece as well, and I am truly sorry, but I have to write a few short chapters to build the story a bit. I will update as soon as possible! Hope you liked it so far, please review!**

 **Love, Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **pointing out again, English is not my native language, this said, I realised writing from Brennan's POV is quite hard, with all those scientific terms. So from now on, I will try to write from Booth's point of view as well, that could possibly be a bit easier for me. I also will twist the name from Brennan to Temperance half way through, so don't get confused.**

 **I want to thank you all who's reading this story, following it, reviewing it etc.**

 **I did put in a bit of 5x16, but not the whole scene, only what matters to this story. We all know what happened in that scene of course! I hope this chapter will draw your interest a little bit more!**

 _Booth POV_

He woke up with a headache. His dinner with Bones stirred up confusing thoughts the night before. He felt as something changed between them, but he wasn't sure if it was for the good.

While making his coffee and baking some eggs and bacon, he remembered their conversation with Sweets from a month ago. Suddenly it made sense what the doctor pointed out. While Booth and his partner were at Sweets' office to inform his book error, the end of the talk took a turn. Booth recollected his memory and let the scene play in is head.

 _After talking Sweets through the end of their first case together, both Brennan and Booth sighed when the doctor asked them the inevitable question. ''What happened between you two?''_

 _Brennan explained they were starting to argue, to the point that she struck him and yelled ''I hate you, I will never work with you again!''_

 _Sweets,returning the conversation to the kiss, looked at Brennan, trying to peel off the mask. ''If you are not in love, how come you both have never been in any serious relationships since you two met, huh?''_

 _The partners made some excuses._

 _Now the doctor turned to Booth, a little twinkle in his eyes. ''One of you has to have the courage to break this stalemate.'' He called Booth the gambler._

Was Sweets right? Was it him that had to step over this imaginary line? A line he carefully created so many years ago, to ensure he wouldn't lose the only partner he was willing to work with. That line was a solution at the time, but Booth began to think it became a problem.

He knew his partner was over thinking the whole situation. Bones was brilliant, but not very good with human word or emotion. That's when it hit him, that was why Sweets was directly talking to him, calling him the gambler. Sweets knew Brennan wasn't going to confront Booth about her feelings, not without Booth giving her a push.

Booth was so lost in his thoughts, trying to come up with a way to confront his partner, that he jumped from his seat when his doorbell rang. He growled and thought, _only Bones could make him forget he had his son Parker for the day._

Luckily he already showered and put on some slacks, he wasn't going to answer the door naked.

When he opened the door his son's enthusiasm made a smile grow on Booth's face. ''Dad!'' ''Hey bud, How are ya!'' Booth gave him a pad on the back and let him in his apartment. He greeted Rebecca, thanked her for bringing him over and closed his front door again.

Booth looked at his son, who was already plucking the last of the bacon off of his plate. ''Tell ya what, why don't we go to the park and get a giant hotdog, extra ketchup!'' The FBI man was a hard one, but whenever his son was around, he turned to mush instantly. He wanted to give his son everything, mostly because they didn't see each other very often.

Parker smiled from ear to ear. ''And extra mustard for you, right dad?'' ''You betcha!''

Booth grinned, grabbed an old FBI shirt to put on en walked out the door with his son. He saw the weather forecast last night, it would be warm out today.

 _Brennan POV_

She woke for the third time that night. Her head was spinning en pounding from the recent events that occurred both at work and between her and her partner.

She looked at her alarm clock, it was a little after 10, that meant she only had about four hours of sleep.

Brennan sighed. Fortunately, her guests wouldn't arrive for six more hours, so she decided to go out of bed and take a long hot shower.

In a resting position, her mind instantly drew back to her work, to Oliver.

The rational explanation, for him taking a job at the Jeffersonian, was his degree. Angela had done some research that morning and informed Brennan he had a doctorate in audiology. That seemed a logical fit for the new 'Music and hearing' exhibition.

Brennan got out of the shower, dried off en put on some comfortable clothing. She headed in to the kitchen, made herself some coffee and oatmeal and set down at her coffee table.

Her gut feeling was pointing in a different direction though. It told her Oliver could have taken the job only to be close to her, closer than he was before. _Thank you for teaching me about gut feeling Booth._ Brennan grunted.

Then her mind was trailing of to the next subject: Booth. She ran the scene of them and Dr Sweets about a hundred times in her head the past month. If Booth was the gambler, why didn't he take the risk? She was still unsure about her feelings, but she accepted the fact things changed. If even she noticed that, he would definitely right? All his bragging about being able to read every little detail of a person.

Her eyes saw more than just the frustrating alpha male agent lately. His well trained body and attractive facial features seemed to interest Brennan more. When he changed suits or raised his eyebrows after squint talk. Even when he said her nickname in that husky voice.

Her trail of thought finished with Booth's eyes. They were dark chocolate brown and very intriguing. There were short moments in his eyes she saw warmth, pure love. She was curious to see how that side of Booth would unfold, and how it would affect her.

As speaking of the devil, her phone rang and showed 'Agent Booth' on the screen. After calming herself for a few seconds after her trail, she answered.

''Brennan.''

 _''Hey Bones, How are ya?''_

''I am fine thank you. How about yourself?''

 _''I'm great! Bones, I have to tell you something. I had a mix up in my schedule today and I am afraid I can't make it to your party tonight. I'm sorry.''_

''Why can't you make it? Last night you told me you would be here.''

It confused her. There would be a logical explanation for him canceling, but she wondered if she was to blunt about wanting to have him by her side.

 _''Well I didn't remember at the time I was having Parker for the weekend.''_

''You can bring Parker with you. You know I have a guest room if he needs to be in bed by a certain time.''

Brennan grunted. Was this to straightforward? Why is she bribing Booth? Does she want him to be at the party so badly?

 _''That is a great idea, I bet he would be excited to see you again Bones. And he loves mac and cheese, so make plenty!''_

''Just like his father. I will. And you will be expected at 4 pm. Bye Booth.''

 _''See ya Bones!''_

Brennan put down her phone and took the last sip of her coffee. A small part of her hoped Booth would be the gambler tonight, and tell her what she was secretly wanting to hear for a long time now.

As she brought the dishes into the kitchen she started the preparations. While preparing the veggie casserole, Brennan smiled at the idea of having Booth and his son around tonight. She found it very amusing watching Booth talk and play with Parker, it gave her a warm feeling inside.

Angela came over at 2, to help Brennan with not only the food but with looking more decent than the ripped jeans and black tank top she had put on that morning. Brennan knew her friend well enough that she would pick the outfit.

After some small talk and putting food into the oven, Brennan told Angela her history with the new employee. ''Ieuwl what a creep! Do you think he is there to get close to you?'' Her friend shrugged.

''I don't know Ang.'' Brennan told the truth, but wasn't sure about her gut feeling, so she didn't share it.

''Well, the only thing we need to worry about tonight is enjoying ourselves!'' Angela put down her empty cup and bolted to Brennan's closet. She dug in there to find her friend a nice outfit to put on. Not for the party, no, for someone special attending.

The whole squint squad noticed the growing tension between Booth and Brennan, and Angela made it her job to bring the two together. Nice at first, but she wouldn't hesitate to give her friend a nudge, figuratively speaking of course.

There was a hesitant, soft knock on the door. Brennan barely noticed it, until the knock repeated. She looked at her watch, it was only 3 pm. ''No one is supposed to be arriving this early.'' she muttered to herself. Brennan jumped of the couch, curious for the unannounced visitor. When she opened the door, not caring to look through the peephole, she froze, her bright blue eyes shocked.

Oliver Laurier, her former stalker and new colleague at the Jeffersonian, stood on her doorstep.

''Dr. Brennan, it is a delight to see you again.'' Oliver nodded his head, with a twinkle in his eyes. Unable to move, Temperance let out a growl.

Within a second she regained control over her body and was about to slam the door shut, but Oliver had put his foot in between.

''Why so hostile Dr. Brennan, I was only coming to see how you were doing.'' He put on a polite smile, but his eyes kept that scary twinkle. Oliver grabbed the door, pushed it further open and let himself a step in to the apartment.

Temperance decided to speak, harshly.''I am fine, now leave please.''

Her stomach turned by the thought of him at her place any second longer, the expression on his face made her nauseous. She smacked the door fiercely, making Oliver jump and take a step back. Temperance hoped she had scared him off with the sound, but the man didn't surrender that easy.

She kept pressing the door while Oliver started talking again. ''I did not see agent Booth, isn't he your bodyguard Dr. Brennan?'' He started to infuriate Temperance. ''I am perfectly capable of kicking you out myself. Goodbye Dr. Laurier.'' She tightened her grip on the door handle when she saw his face lit up, in surprise of her calling him that. Before she gave him a chance to recover, she pressed the door firmly back in to the lock.

Temperance stood by the door for a few minutes, making sure she had heard the man leave. Why did he came here? How did he know where she lived? Her heart was racing, and her head was pounding again. She took a few deep breaths before walking over to Angela, giving her friend a smile. Temperance saw what she was holding, a short dark blue dress, and nodded absentmindedly.

She would try to entertain herself and her guests, as long as Booth would be by her side, distracting her from the pit in her stomach.

Not only her gut, but her logic was also telling her this wouldn't be the last encounter with Oliver. The big question was, would she need to tell her partner?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! I hope you enjoyed the last chapters. This chapter will pick up the phase a bit, but I promise I will bring the important parts one way or another ;) this chapter is inspired by my favorite song of the moment: Heartbeats by Aron Wright.**

 **And, to reward all of you that are reading, Fluff! If this chapter has to be raided to M, let me know, but here is your first warning if it should =)**

 **Note: I do not own Bones!**

Chapter 4

 _Booth's POV_

After Angela told him about Oliver, about five minutes after he walked in the door for that dinner party, he went from calm to angry within seconds. Why didn't she tell him? Did she not trust him? He had to make sure she would not pull a stunt like this again, and that she was okay of course.

He placed Parker with the artist and looked around to see Bones walk up to her bedroom. He took a sprint and was about scold at her, but kept his temper. She didn't even flinch when he twirled her around to look at him. He explained his irritation and she just stood there.

With anger in her eyes, Bones told him she could take care of herself perfectly. She wanted to return to the living room, but he grabbed her arm and told her he wouldn't leave her side, he would stay with her that night. She accepted, even though she didn't want to. She knew arguing was pointless.

Because of the whole Oliver thing, and Bones wanting to be independent, he had to put his most precious gambling game to a hold. Bones was pretty upset with Booth not wanting to leave her, so he would wait for her to calm down, spilling the beans about his feelings. He had to find that stalker boy as well, make it very clear to him he shouldn't come anywhere near Bones.

The first two night after stalker boy showed up at Bones' doorstep Booth stayed over, having her in sight at all times, but keeping his distance. When the partners went back to work on Monday, he made sure she got to the lab and returned home safely every day, checking the surroundings. He bumped in to stalker boy that Friday, and gave him his angry and very scary warning.

/

The warning must've helped, it was a month later and stalker boy hadn't shown himself. Booth decided it was time for him to back away from Bones a bit longer, letting her breathe before dropping his feelings ball.

 _If we get a case today, I will take her out after that._ He thought and signed the last case file he had to.

As if the universe agreed, his phone was ringing and he picked up in a second. After getting the details he jumped out of his chair, grabbed his suit jacket and merely ran out his office. They had a case, and he was sure Bones was as excited as him, it has been a couple of days since their last one.

He would ask her out on the long drive to the scene, that would give him the time he needed to persuade her. He knew her and she would decline at first, she would struggle to see the tension between them. He would show her, tell her, make her see.

 _Brennan POV_

 _Booth was the first guest to arrive at her house. Bottle of wine in hand, and that beautiful half smile on his face. It made her nervous. He walked in, with his mini-me behind him, with grace, and kissed Temperance on the cheek, like it was the most normal thing to do. The electricity from his lips on her cheek made her knees weak, and her voice stutter. ''H..hi..'' was all she managed to say._

 _''Nice to see you too again Bones.'' He grinned and walked in to the living room, settling himself beside Cam. Temperance was positive they both felt the heat he left between them, but she was not ready to admit it, yet. Her house was filled with people, and what if all of her findings from the last month were wrong? What if she was as bad as reading people as everyone said and Booth didn't like her at all? She could not undergo that level of embarrassed. Not if she wasn't even sure herself._

Her mind flew to the one memory she had thought about the most the last month. The minute she relaxed herself in her office chair, accepting her memories as part of the brainstorming for her book, and this came to mind. It seemed this particular scene meant more to her than she admitted.

A month had gone by, but there was nothing more interesting to write about? The recurring memory started to infuriate her. If Booth was so affectionate towards her at that moment, why didn't he pursue that behavior later on? Did he think it was a mistake? Was the window of opportunity closed and she didn't notice?

She shook her head and composed herself. There was no need to over think that situation. It had passed, Booth and her just were partners.

She typed a few pages to distract herself from her thoughts, putting them in order while writing a heated scene between the doctor and the agent.

''Bones!'' She heard the familiar voice, and as she turned to her office door, his radiant face made her heart skip a beat. ''Yes, Booth?'' She asked, as natural as possible. ''We have a case!'' He practically yelled, a wave of excitement bursting in her office.

She smiled at the sight. A six foot tall, broad shoulders, tough looking FBI guy, hopping around like a five year old in a candy store, eyes sparkling. She didn't even answer, not wanting to keep him waiting any longer when he looked like he did. She stood up from her chair, saved her progress and walked out of the lab with him, getting excited herself.

The case was tough, a teenage girl was found behind a dumpster in a back ally, clothes ripped from her body. Sexual assault was obvious, but the killer left almost no evidence. The drive back to the lab was silent for the most part, but Booth broke it.

''We both hate a case like this, so lets make a deal.'' He looked at his partner, sorrow in her eyes, brows furrowed, her thinking face. He continued his talk.

''If we finish this case, and I hope that will be soon, let me take you out for dinner.''

Her head shot up. ''Like... Like a date?'' she stuttered. Was he just asking her out? Out of the blue? Her head turned to chaos, all the lingering thoughts shot at her like fire. She was starting to accept that window was closed, she didn't need to hope he would gamble for her anymore. But now he flung that window open, like a heavy wind telling storm was coming.

''So what you say Bones?'' He looked at her, hope rising in his eyes and his voice. ''I...'' As saved by the bell, she wouldn't need to answer, they arrived at the lab. As fast as she could, she grabbed her bag and stepped out of the SUV. ''I will let you know what evidence we find.''

And with that harsh statement she left, walking in to the comforting lab as quickly as possible, hoping she would be able to work without distractions. She didn't know what to say, so Booth would have to wait. She had to clear her mind, there was a body waiting for her.

/

Three days passed and Temperance worked non-stop, not thinking about anything other than the case. Her contact with Booth was at a minimal, she passed on all the information to Angela or Hodgins. She needed a clear mind and put her heart aside, to complete this case.

She sat in her chair on the platform, examining every bone from the victim, hoping to find some evidence. She held the right femur under her microscope, writing down every bit of damage she found. In a deep state of concentration, she didn't notice Booth walking in to the lab, jumping on the platform. He was talking some psychological babble about the possible killer Sweets profiled, putting a file on the desk next to her. She ignored him, switching the right femur for the left humerus, checking her findings.

He grabbed the bone with his bare hand. ''Booth!'' She hissed, her mouth spitting venom. ''What are you doing? You are destroying evidence if you are not wearing gloves!'' With clenched fists she turned around and watched him put away the bone next to the others. He didn't seem to care for the bones, or the case for that matter, and he said ''You have been here for three days straight Bones, go home and get some rest. There is no use for you if you haven't slept in days.''

She stood up from her chair, rage filling her eyes as she looked at him.

''This is what I do Booth, work long hours, identifying remains and get all the evidence _you_ need to catch the killer. Why are you bothering me with this, you never cared about how I did my job before.'' She took a step in his direction, her voice trembling.

''So back off, do your job, and let me do mine.'' she was yelling now, her blood was boiling. He was being very unprofessional, and how dare he barge in the lab like this and tell her what to do?

 _Booth's POV_

''Have you ever thought about me caring about your wellbeing? Or are you so blind you don't see I'm trying to look after you?'' Booth was also yelling. He didn't mean what he was saying, but for some reason she took out the worst from him while in an argument.

''If you can't accept that, then we are not meant to be partners. If you won't let me help you once in a while, I will leave, and this FBI – Jeffersonian thing will be over.''

Normally he thought her independence dance was hot, but for the last few days she was the source for his high irritation level. She didn't call, she didn't visit his office, they didn't go out to lunch together, it was like working with a ghost. He wished he could take his date question back, the probable cause of all this. He wanted his partner and friend back.

They started to bicker, and within a few seconds it turned into a heated argument, about their partnership, work and friendship. Booth clenched his fists and tried to remain calm, it was very hard not to smash his fist on to the glass desk on his right, probably breaking it.

''Then leave!'' Temperance knew she didn't want him to, but right now her emotions took the best of her. ''I have no use for someone ordering me around and touching evidence without gloves!''

''Fine! I will leave.'' Booth spit his words and threw his hands in the air. He waited a few seconds, he was hoping she would take back what she said. His glare reached her face, he wanted to see her expression.

They locked eyes, both pare spitting fire. It grew silent, and they felt the tension reach boiling point. Booth wondered what it would be like to kiss her right now. His agitation lowered, finding their fight rather hot. He wasn't leaving, not a chance. He needed to apologize, get her out of her shell and get his answer about that date.

A spark flew, it was as fireworks were lit by their fire. In mere seconds Booth closed the gap between them, cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers with brute force. Her lust for him took over, one hand found his chest while the other cradled his neck.

His senses were on edge. He wanted this for as long a he could remember, and it was far better than he had ever imagined. He tried to block out that they were in the lab, he finally made his largest bet and he didn't want to lose.

Booth pulled her closer to him, one hand on the small of her back, the other never wanting to let go of her face. Her lips tasted like peppermint and coffee, and her sweet scent, flowers of some kind, made him dizzy. She was his rock, she kept him sane and standing, but right now he thought he was going to lose his mind.

She eagerly let his tongue enter her mouth, starting a passionate war. A quiet, very pleasing noise escaped her throat, it sounded like she purring. Heat washed over him as he noticed she enjoyed their passionate kiss as much as he did.

Her hands were very skilled at unbuttoning his shirt, having them all loose within seconds. He moaned against her lips as her hands flew beneath his undershirt, touching his chest with her soft fingers.

She broke only their lip contact, her blue eyes wide with excitement, like a storm hit them.

''I want you, Booth.'' she spoke softly and sensual. ''I _need_ you.'' He felt all the blood in his body rush with lightning speed. ''Oh Bones.'' His arousal made his voice low and husky, and apparently it turned her on even more.

She pressed her lips against his, tangling her fingers in his hair. He searched for all his strength to stop her, reminding her of their surroundings, but he couldn't. She was too damn hot when she was trying to get what she wanted.

He felt her hands reclaim her place on his chest, and with a feather light touch she drew forms with her fingernail. He moaned again, his hands reaching for the buttons on her lab coat. _I don't care about where we are. If she wants me, she can have me_

Just as he wanted to rip it off, they heard something falling on the floor, shattering. A loud squeak made them back away from each other. The coldness that was created made him shiver instantly, and he turned around. Angela stood frozen at the foot of the platform, smiling from ear to ear.

Within a second she sprinted of, not bothering to clean up the broken mug.

He was saved. Although he wanted to give her everything, his mind came back slowly, telling him he needed to slow down. Taking their time, discovering every inch, becoming one. Not wanting her for a quick spin.

Booth grinned, buttoned his shirt and turned back to look at Bones, taking her hands and squeezing them. ''So, how about that date?''


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **So I try to upload a chapter at least once a week, so here it is! Trust me, the whole story will come together pretty soon. A lot of fluff in this one!**

 **I tried to do as much research as I could, I mean watching episodes of bones over and over again is not really a punishment, but I noticed I'm giving a little twist of my own to the characters. (please don't shoot me for it!) And I will also not always put POV on every piece. Makes it a bit easier for me. Last but not least, my story is not on point with restaurants or that stuff. It doesn't really make a difference in the story.**

 **Note: I do not own bones or the characters! (just as bummed out about it as everybody here I bet)**

 **R &R, lots of love!**

/

 _Brennan POV_

The team was close to wrap up the case. It has been five days since the body was found, and the only thing they needed was the murder weapon. Booth already caught the murderer, so he thought, but the team had to get enough evidence to persuade the jury.

There was nothing to do for Brennan at the moment. She provided Angela with the bone markings that were cause of death, and now the team had to wait on the artist to find the matching weapon with the right equipment.

Because of the amount of time she had on her hands, Brennan decided she would read some magazines . She seated herself in her office on the couch, grabbing 'Jeffersonian monthly' off the coffee table. A picture from the new exhibit filled the front page, and she noticed Dr. Laurier standing on the right side of the group of employees. The pit in her stomach returned, and she became confused. _Why hasn't he shown himself again? If he worked here, he would find her office very easily._ She was trying to grasp a logical explanation for her thoughts, the fact she never ran in to her stalker, when it became clear.

 _Booth…_

The pit left as fast as it came, and even though a warm feeling was spreading inside her, Brennan was getting agitated by her partner. She knew Angela told him, and she was still mad about that. But all that didn't reach the angry level as much as Booth trying to save her, even though she made it very clear she didn't need saving.

And then there was this date he proposed. She ignored him to the best of her abilities, but he knew where to find her and ask again. Even after locking herself up in her lab for three days straight, she still didn't know what to say.

When their frustration to each other had reached boiling point the other day, they shared a kiss. An intimate, but very passionate kiss. Every time Brennan thought of it, it made her dizzy, confused. How can such an infuriating man kiss her, and more importantly, make her feel, like that? Every touch had sent a shock through her body, and his moans, they made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. What if they weren't in the lab, and continued…?

 _Temperance, stop!_ She shook her head. _It is not rational for you to act like this. This is not you._ She tried very hard to return to her normal self, distancing herself from all the feelings, when a conflict arose in her head. _But you hoped for this since you met him. Why not take the leap like he made the bet?_ Her inner self started a fight, and within a minute she couldn't take it anymore. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't even think of disturbing someone from their work, but she had to talk to her friend.

She rose from the couch and made her way to the artist's office. She didn't knock, barged in the room like it was her own, and placed herself in between the girl and her work.

''Ang, I want to talk…''

/

After a satisfying and time consuming lunch, Booth and Sweets returned to the Hoover. Sweets broke the silence as they entered the elevator. ''So how is Dr. Brennan doing? Have you two discussed our last session?'' Booth gave him an angry look. ''Sweets, don't even go there.''

''Why not? Did something happen between you two? You can talk to me about it you know.''

''I don't want to Sweets, just let it go.'' Booth was getting agitated by the shrink.

''Walk to my office with me, Booth.'' Sweets gestured to the left when they reached to their floor.

''I don't have time Sweets, just leave it already!''

''You do Booth, we both know you have to wait on Angela's results. Now please.'' Sweets opened his office door and let Booth walk in first.

 _Shoot, he's onto me. He knows I lied about not having time and obviously he wants to know why._ Booth sighed loudly and slipped on to the couch. He could deny the situation all he wanted, but Sweets would find out, one way or another. He knew him well enough for that, and the shrink knew Booth as well.

''Tell me, what happened when you two left here last time. Did you talk?'' Sweets took his normal spot in the big lounge chair, straightened his tie and looked at Booth, hopefully.

Booth sighed. ''No. you know as well as I do, that Bones needed to do her analyzing thing. So I gave her time.'' Sweets nodded, but kept quiet. He wanted to give Booth the space he needed to spill everything.

The FBI agent gave up his fight of secrecy. He sighed and rambled the whole situation in such a speed, not sparing any details, that Sweets could merely follow it. Sweets' mouth fell open in surprise. ''You… You kissed?'' he stuttered. Booth nodded, feeling the warmth that washed over him, every time he thought about it.

''So, what now?'' Sweets regained his composure. He looked at Booth, who stared at the carpet, shrugging. Silence filled the room, both Sweets and Booth thought about the best way to approach the forensic anthropologist. She wasn't exactly a feelings kind of person.

Just as Sweets opened his mouth to say something psychological, Booth's phone made a short, high pitched noise. Booth took it out and smiled. ''Saved by the bell!'' He jumped up and opened the door. Before Sweets could say anything, Booth was already out the door.

He went back to his office to read the text again.

'' _Get a nice reservation,  
pick her up at 8 at the lab.  
Wear something nice.  
A'' _

His smile grew even more. _Thank you Angela!_ He could not believe she pulled it off! He looked at his watch and saw he had about 5 hours to get ready. He grabbed his jacket, ringed the restaurant he knew was Bones' favorite and made his way to the streets. He would buy the finest tux he could afford, together with a big bunch of flowers. Tonight was theirs, and he would make sure Bones realized how amazing they would be together. That he wasn't going anywhere.

/

Brennan looked amazing. She literally took his breath away. She wore a short red halter dress with an open back , and a front that showed her cleavage in a gentle way. She smiled nervously when he took his time watching her. He led her to the of the restaurant, while resting his hand on the small of her back the entire time.

They were seated in the corner of the room, the most private table. While Booth ordered her favorite red wine, Brennan drowned in her thoughts. The endless conflict in her head continued. Half of her wanted to run, as fast and as far away as possible. The other half wanted to take Booth home, never letting him go.

The silence grew awkward between the two when they ordered their food and their menu's weren't a distraction anymore. Brennan wanted to say how nice the setting was, but couldn't get it further than her tongue. Booth started to talk instead.

''Promise me something Bones.'' His voice was serious, and he looked at his partner. She nodded, and waited for his plea. ''Promise me you won't run tonight.'' His eyes grew hopeful when she ripped her stare from her hands and glanced up.

''I promise.'' She whispered. A smile formed on his face, but it disappeared quickly. He took a large gulp of air, grabbed his confidence and spoke his mind.

''This dance we do, it's killing me Bones!'' He looked at her with fire in his eyes. Brennan wanted to say her famous words, but Booth continued before she had a chance. ''What happened at the lab the other day, I wanted to do that for as long as I can remember. I know you cannot imagine the whole picture right now, but I will make you see. We will take small steps or we will leap, we will go as fast as _you_ want.''

He took another big breath. ''I want you Bones, all of you. And I will be here for you as long as you want me to.'' He took her hands in his, and squeezed them gently. His words made her weary, but his touch send a shock through her body, letting her know she was still alive.

She wanted to take the leap, but she was too afraid he would leave, just like everyone else in her life. He picked up her fear. ''Temperance.'' Him using her actual name gave her another shock. She looked him in the eyes, and saw pure love and warmth fill his brown's. ''I know you are afraid, but I am not going anywhere. I would rather die before leaving you willingly.''

He smiled when his words lit up her face. ''I trust you.'' She whispered, her voice shaking. His words were the confirmation she needed after her talk with Angela. Her friends assured her Booth loved her and all that, but she would never be completely sure about it. The fear of losing him would always be present. But for now, she had his word. And his word was holy to him.

She sighed, feeling the tension and burden fall off her shoulders slowly. She wouldn't have to be alone anymore. She felt as though she found the rest of her life, and it was right in front of her the last six years. The only thing that was bothering her was their partnership.

''What's wrong Bones?'' Booth saw confusion in her eyes, and he carefully kissed the palm of her hand. She thought about skipping the question that was bothering her, but she had to know. ''Are we still partners?''

Booth chuckled. ''Of course we are, Bones!'' then his laughter stopped and he cupped her face with one hand. ''But now we can be more than just partners.'' His voice grew a little husky, and it gave her that giddy feeling again. She gave him a halfhearted smile, and a twinkle was shining in her eyes.

Even though Brennan didn't tell him what she felt, Booth was sure she would when she was ready. The happiness that showed in her beautiful pale blue eyes was enough for him for now. He stroke his thumb over her cheek, making her blush. Booth felt that warmth again, and he drew closer to her, closing his eyes in the process.

When Brennan noticed he was about to kiss her, her heart skipped a beat and all she could do was wait. After a few seconds she felt his lips on hers, soft and gentle. All of the sudden her mind threw her for a loop. She analyzed their conversation and realized she never told him how she felt. She backed away from him, trying to find her words.

He became confused in an instant and felt his heart drop. He almost waited for her to run and his hands fell on to the table. ''Bones, you promised.'' His voice was small, pleading. ''Seeley Booth,'' she started, her voice sounding serious, but in a good way. His name on her lips gave him a shock, and he waited patiently for her to continue.

''I want you as well, all of you. You know I am bad at relationships, but please, guide me. I feel bad for not realizing sooner that without you, I am just a heartless doctor. You make me feel, you make me live.'' She grabbed both sides of his face, locked eyes for a second and kissed him.

The kiss turned passionate within seconds, tongues starting a war, and they parted just to catch air. Brennan locked her lips on his again, but he didn't return the kiss. ''Bones,'' He muttered against her lips. ''Hmm?'' She drew her head away from him and looked him in the eyes. His browns were filled with fire. ''How about you prove to me what you just said, back at my place?'' he winked and placed a heartwarming smile on his face.

Brennan nodded. ''I would love to, Booth.'' The pair stood up. Booth insisted on paying, and at a quick pace they reached his car in the lot of the Jeffersonian. He violated almost every speeding rule there was, and the car came to a stop within ten minutes in front of his apartment. Before Brennan could even get out of the car, Booth had already scooped her up and carried her over the threshold.

The moment he lay her on the bed, he started kissing her. Not only her lips, but her jawline, ears, neck and clavicle as well. When the pair locked eyes, the spark flew again, and they both noticed. They touched as if every inch of skin needed to.

''I love you, Temperance.'' Booth let it slip from his mouth quietly, before he could think about it. Fortunately, she smiled as wide as she could. ''I love you too, Seeley.'' Her voice was as soft as silk. His heart grew from her words, and he kissed her, while wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Booth choose wisely, bringing them to a private place. Their hearts were filled with desire, they could do everything they wanted for so long…

/

 **I know it's not a cliffhanger of some sort, but I had to cut it here. Next chapter will be up very soon. Please R &R =)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Well I'm on fire! All your kind words, favorites and follows make me want to write faster and more. So here is the next chapter! I picked up the pace a bit again, and the story will head to its purpose slowly. I already started chapter 7 so it won't be long!**

 **Note: I do not own Bones. And English is still not my native language.**

 **R &R and enjoy!**

/

A few months went by. Booth and Brennan were still able to be work partners, and their relationship went through the roof. Not only their crime solve rate, but they enjoyed each other's company every chance they got. They took time to get to know the other not only physically, but emotionally as well. They were solid.

It didn't take the squints, or the FBI workers, too long to pick up on the happy vibe, and they were all thrilled to see that the work environment was improving even more.

''So what about that Oliver guy huh, did he show his face again?'' Booth walked his partner in to her office, so she could settle in before starting work. Brennan looked at Booth without an expression. She was not going to give him the satisfaction to gloat, that it was his doing for Oliver to not show up. ''The security is quiet tight here at the Jeffersonian. He knows that.''

The pit in her stomach returned once again by thinking about Dr. Laurier. Why did Booth had to ask her about this after so long? They were happy, and there was no reason to jeopardize that by irrational thoughts.

They emerged from her office to go up to the platform, where the latest body was brought in. The remains were put in jelly, and Hodgins was on top of it trying to remove as much without harming any evidence.

''Well, this guy had a unfortunate ending. It wouldn't be a surprise if he liked Jell-O shots.'' Booth chuckled, Hodgins chimed in and even Angela couldn't hold back a grin when she entered the platform. Without saying her famous phrase, Brennan looked at Booth in confusion. ''We don't know if the remains are from a male yet.''

The air was filling with a strange mixture, the powerful jelly scent was mixed with that of decomposition, as soon as Hodgins reached a bone. Everyone around the corpse, even Brennan, had to hold their nose and grab a mask. The smell was nothing like they experienced before, and it was disgusting.

Brennan's breakfast made a few tumbles. The pit from earlier, that was slowly fading, turned to nausea and dizziness within a second. She clasped one hand on her stomach, the other on her mouth, removing the mask. Without a word she ran to the ladies room, discarding her breakfast in the toilet. After wiping her mouth with some paper, she heard Angela running in. ''Sweetie, are you okay?''

''I'm fine.'' Brennan crackled, stood up and walk to the sink to freshen up.

Angela looked at her friend with concern. Her eyes were red and her face pale. ''You don't look fine. Did you throw up?'' Brennan didn't say anything while washing her hands. She knew that if she looked the artist in the eyes, her secret would be out in the open.

The silence from the doctor meant for Angela to start rambling.

''You never throw up looking at bones. Are you sick? Are you… pregnant? Do you want me to get Booth?'' She was about to run out of the bathroom, but Brennan grabbed her arm.

''No! no Booth. I… I am not sure…'' she bit her lip nervously.

Angela looked at her friend and saw her worrying ''Oh sweetie!'' She held Brennan in a tight embrace. ''Is there anything I can do?''

Brennan shook her head slowly. ''Do you want me to go to the drugstore? I mean Booth is hanging around you like a bee on honey…''

Angela took a step back and made Brennan look at her. Brennan shrugged but didn't say anything, her throat felt like sandpaper.

''I know you don't know what that means, but if you don't want him to find out, whatever the outcome, let me get it.'' Angela knew her friend wouldn't argue with her logic, and as she predicted, Brennan nodded.

/

Within a day the squints figured out the victim was male, in his late twenties, and a part of the FBI. He went undercover in a case to drag out a mob boss, but got killed before catching the bad guy. Cullen, the FBI director, wanted a replacement for his lost man, they were getting close to wrapping this case and the victim's death wasn't supposed to be a lost cause.

At lunch, Booth made sure Brennan ate enough. She told him she might have picked up a little bug, and the only way Booth was able to take care of his stubborn girlfriend was at lunch. His gut was telling

After that, Booth got a call from Cullen about the case. Brennan couldn't understand what was being said, but by judging Booth's face, it wasn't good news.

The partners were walking back to the lab, and Booth knew he had to talk about the phone call. He had to bring it like ripping off a Band-Aid. ''Bones?'' Her head turned to him.

''Hmm?'' She looked in his eyes, they were filled with loath.

 _Now or never_ Booth thought. ''That was Cullen, he wants me to replace the victim undercover, at least a week. He wants me to leave, soon.''

Brennan shrugged. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later, if she was romantically involved with Booth. He would leave her again. Booth saw her expression, this was what he was afraid of.

''Bones, I'm coming back to you, you know that!'' She knew he was right, but his words didn't seem to stick with her.

''When do you have to leave?'' She tried to stay calm, and tuck away her trembling.

''Tonight…'' Booth clenched his fists by the thought. He never minded going away, but he knew Bones had to stay behind, it was a one man job.

''Let's get back to work. I will provide you with all the evidence you need to catch the killer as soon as possible.''

''That's my Bones!'' He wanted to smile, but he knew the conversation wasn't finished.

Booth dropped her off at the lab and gathered the info the squints figured out.

''I'll pick you up at 7 for dinner okay Bones?'' He looked at his partner hopefully. She nodded quickly and walked up the platform, not saying a word.

Booth sighed and left to attend his briefing at the Hoover. He would talk to her tonight.

/

Her mind was running a marathon. It went from what to do when it's positive to what to do when it's negative. _Do I tell Booth? What if he doesn't want me after this, what if he doesn't come back…_ Brennan composed herself, there were a lot of other rational explanations for her nausea. She could have picked up the flu, or a bug that Parker took with him when he visited. She would pick up that train of thought after the result.

Angela got back from the drugstore about ten minutes before lunch break was over, and she had handed Brennan the bag and gave her a push towards the ladies room.

So now Brennan was sitting on the toilet, test stick in hand and trying hard to control her breathing. Taking the test and waiting for the results, her thoughts ran in a different direction.

She calculated her cycle, she stopped the pill 5 days and she was late, but it wasn't the first time that had happened. They were careful with intercourse, and her pill had a preventing rate of 99,9%. The math soothed her, but it didn't last long. Angela was knocking on the bathroom door. ''Bren sweetie, are you okay?''

''I'm fine Ang.''

''So, is time up yet?''

Brennan looked at her watch. A minute left. The passing of time was never this nerve racking before. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and stood up. She unlocked the bathroom door and let Angela in.

Her friend looked at her desperately, but Brennan focused her sight on the test stick. She felt her knees get weak and she had to grab Angela for support. Her mind went crazy again, and she couldn't stop it. There was nothing that needed to be said, they could both see it very clearly on the stick.

After what felt like hours, Angela decided to speak. ''Are you going to tell Booth about this soon?''

Brennan shook her head. She already made up her mind about that before even taking the test. Deep down she knew she had to, but she wanted Booth to go on the mission with a clear mind, to catch the killer.

''But Bren…''

''I will think about it. Now we have to get back to work.''

Angela nodded slowly, there was no point in arguing. The artist would nudge her friend again later that day, probably bringing some logic with it. Booth had to know.


End file.
